Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling cold starting of a diesel engine vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling cold starting of a diesel engine vehicle that calculates a combustion delay, a combustion phase, a latent heat of a fuel, and a total amount of heat by combustion depending on combustion state, and optimizes combustion state of the diesel engine by controlling a fuel injection amount and a fuel injection timing based on the calculated parameters.
Description of Related Art
Generally, engines are classified into a spark ignition type and a compression ignition type due to an ignition type. An engine of the spark ignition type compresses an air mixture and ignites the air mixture by an electric spark. For example, a gasoline engine is one of the spark ignition types. On the other hand, an engine of the compression ignition type compresses only an air and injects fuel into the air when the air becomes high temperature, so the engine causes a spontaneous combustion. For example, a diesel engine is one of the compression ignition types.
The diesel engine combusts due to compression and ignition, so it is disadvantageous to start the diesel engine in case an exterior temperature is low compared with the gasoline engine. When the exterior temperature is low, an idle RPM of the diesel engine is unstable during starting, so a vapor lock phenomenon of the engine may occur and an incompletely combusted gas may be excessively generated until a coolant temperature increases by a constant temperature.
When an engine speed is higher than or equal to a predetermined speed after a starting motor rotates an engine and an air mixture explode in a combustion chamber of the engine, an engine control unit (ECU) determines that the engine is stably started in the diesel engine. Thus, the ECU controls a fuel amount injected to the engine in order to maintain the engine speed when the engine enters an idle region.
In the conventional engine control system and method, optimal values of engine control parameters are logically inputted to control the engine in a room temperature condition, while engine developers analyze data with respect to an engine starting test to search and apply optimal values in a low temperature condition of the engine. Thus, according to the conventional engine control system and method, since many tests are performed for each temperature and atmospheric pressure condition, development time and cost increase. In addition, power performance of the engine may be deteriorated due to degradation of hardware of an engine system.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.